


Rescue Mission

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter. I've just been playing a lot of Overwatch trying to make it into diamond before the season ends. The next chapter will go into more details about the events that took place during this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! If you want to suggest something just leave a comment and I'll get back to y'all! Thanks!

Fareeha was woken up by loud banging on her door. She opened her eyes and was met by the sun shining through her window. She closed her eyes shut as she felt her head begin to throb. She tried to sit up but she felt nauseous and felt herself about to throw up so she rushed to the restroom and barely made it in time. She was puking her guts out while whoever was at the door kept banging. She sat next to the toilet with her head on it, the coolness made her feel a little better. She started falling asleep when the banging got louder. She reluctantly got off the floor, brushed her teeth and washed her face before she made her way to the door. 

"What?"

Fareeha said in an annoyed manner but as she fully opened the door she was met by her mother.

"Good morning, Fareeha."

Fareeha didn't even know how to respond. She just stared at the frail old woman standing in front of her. There stood the reason she had the worst hangover. 

"Hello..." 

Ana stared at her daughter and noticed that she looked sick but didn't try to ask about it.

"I would like to talk to you about everything. I didn't get a chance to explain in length why I had to stay under the radar all of these years.... I just want you to understand..."

Fareeha cut her mother off before she could finish her sentence. 

"It doesn't matter. You don't need to explain anything to me. It was a mission and you did your duty. I understand." 

Ana felt saddened by the fact that her daughter didn't let her explain. She knew she hurt her far beyond what a simple sorry could fix. 

"I see. I will leave you alone. I didn't mean to waste your time."

Ana turned around and walked away. As Fareeha watched her mother start to walk away she felt herself reach out to stop her but her mother was already too far out of her reach like she'd always been. 

Fareeha was in the infirmary yesterday evening when one of the errand boys was looking for her. He gave her a note from her colonel. 

"Captain Amari please report to my office immediately." 

The note was written in a haste not something normal for her colonel so she rushed over there. She knocked on the door and someone on the other side told her to come in. 

"You called for..."

Fareeha cut off as she noticed the woman standing in front of her. 

"Hello, Fareeha."

Ana smiled weakly at her daughter before walking over to her and giving her a hug. When Ana hugged her she felt Fareeha tense up by her touch so she pulled away. 

"I'm sorry... I just hadn't seen you in so long. My, you've really grown." 

Fareeha was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. She just stared at her mother and kept blinking her eyes trying to wake herself up. Her mother had been dead for years now but yet here she was standing right in front of her. The colonel spoke to get Fareeha out of her thoughts. 

"Captain. Your mother has completed one of her final missions for the Egyptian army so she is now here to stay. Are you not happy?" 

Fareeha was dumbfounded by what he just said. She just knew that she didn't want to be in the same room as her mother for another second.

"Can I be excused? I have to get ready for a mission." 

The colonel looked disappointed as to how Fareeha received her mother. He was going to lecture her but he was cut off before he could speak. 

"It's fine, colonel. She may go if she needs to. Duty comes first." 

It was a slap to the face how her mother just said those words so effortlessly. Fareeha spoke coldly.

"Correct. I don't have time for a reunion. Have a good day. Colonel, mother."

She saluted them before she made her way out the door. Fareeha was filled with anger as she left the colonels office. She was pretty sure people could see steam coming off her. As she was walking down the hall lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Aras. 

"Watch where you're going idiot-" 

Aras eyes widened as he noticed Fareeha was the one who bumped into him. Fareeha apologized.

"I-I'm s-sorry...." 

Aras noticed that Fareeha was crying. 

"Hey.. no... it's okay... I didn't know it was... are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry... I don't have time to talk now, Aras. I have a mission to get ready for."

"Ree, are you sure you should be going out on a mission when you're like this?" 

Fareeha just looked down and nodded her head before walking away from her friend. Aras called out for her but she kept walking. She hadn't noticed she was crying until she felt her tears reach the corner of her mouth. 

"So, you've been alive this whole time mom."

Fareeha was brought back from her memories as she watched her mother walk away. She closed the door and headed to the restroom where she took a shower and got herself ready for the day. She checked herself over to make sure her uniform was correct and headed for the door. She stopped by the kitchen and took something for her headache before heading to the barracks. As she was about to reach the barracks the intercom for the whole building went off. 

"Captain Fareeha Amari, you are to report to the generals office immediately. Your presence has been requested." 

Fareeha was annoyed that no one would leave her alone so she could be in her own thoughts. She headed towards the generals office. Before she could knock she heard a voice telling her to come in. General Halima stood up to greet Fareeha.

"Captain Amari." 

She saluted the young captain and Fareeha reciprocated the gesture. 

"You called for me, ma'am?" 

"Yes. I'm still waiting for two more people to arrive before I go into details. You are no longer taking place in that extraction of civilians today. You will be assisting in another extraction." 

Fareeha was confused but she didn't ask questions. She heard the door open behind her and saw her mother and man walk in. 

"Captain Amari, Commander Morrison." 

The general saluted the both of them as they entered and they did the same. Ana spoke first.

"General Halima, have you filled in the captain of our mission?" 

"No. I was waiting for the both of you. I know you wanted to fill her in. You two are the ones who asked for her. I wanted you to tell her why her presence was requested." 

Ana nodded at the young general and proceeded to explain the situation to Fareeha.

"Understood. Captain Amari, you will be assisting us in the extraction of Dr. Angela Ziegler." 

Fareeha was confused.

"Angela? Extraction? What are you talking about? Isn't she at home?" 

Ana looked at her daughter and spoke,

"The doctor has been taken by Talon. We as agents of Overwatch have been entrusted to retrieve her. I want you to join us. Jack and I will explain the details to you on our way to the Talon base."

Fareeha nodded at her mother. She was worried about Angela. She was kicking herself for not noticing that she hadn't heard from her in a while considering the two have been texting here and there since her check up. The usual "how are you?" "Are you feeling okay?" "Just checking up on you." but it was a daily thing. Fareeha was mad at herself. She should have noticed something was wrong sooner she just thought Angela didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"I'm such an idiot." 

Fareeha was speaking her thoughts aloud and Jack noticed. 

"Captain Amari, we will retrieve Angela and get her back home safely. She is a dear friend of mine and I will risk my life to preserve hers. I'd hope you'd do the same. She is far more valuable than any of us. Her medicine can change the world." 

The three man team saluted the general as they made their way out the door and towards the barracks to board a chopper waiting for them. Jack broke the silence between them. 

"We need to stop by the barracks so you can get your raptora suit." 

Fareeha was pulled out of her thoughts that were all over the place now. First, her mother came back from the dead and now Angela is in danger. Her head was pounding. 

"O-of course. I will suit up before we leave." 

They arrived at the barracks and Fareeha headed for her locker. She got out of her uniform and put on her black tights that she wore under her raptora suit. She finished getting everything on and grabbed her helmet from the top of the locker. She headed to the chopper that her mother and Jack were waiting in. Fareeha stepped into the chopper with her attitude changed. She was in combat mode now. Pharah had finally made her appearance. Ana looked at the pilot.

"Take us to our destination. We're all here." 

The chopper took off to their destination. Ana started to speak. 

"Let me brief you on the mission about the kind of people we will be encountering. Angela has been taken hostage for a week now. I don't even want to think about the things she's had to endure during this time. Talon is made up of assassins, heartless killers who have no remorse in doing the things they do." 

Fareeha had a distressed look on her face thinking about all of the things they could have and would do to Angela. Ana noticed this.

"It's okay, captain. Angela has received hostage training like every other soldier. She used to be in the front lines with us back in the day so it was necessary. She has a strong will, one that will not break so easily. She would not betray the things she holds most precious." 

The chopper made its way to the Talon base.

Angela felt herself feeling sleepy but she didn't want to fall asleep while being around Gabriel. 

"So tell me doc, this blood of yours... what's exactly in it?" 

Gabriel sat next to Angela while observing the blood bag that was hanging next to her. Gabriel as a former member of Overwatch knew the young doctor didn't like to preform her experiments on animals or other humans, she would only do them on herself. Talon wanted to create an ultimate healing weapon and he knew just where to find it. He didn't care if it put his old comrade at risk as long as he could get something out of it. 

"Why are you doing this, Gabriel?"

Angela felt extremely weak. He had taken three bags of her blood now and she was getting weaker by the minute. Angela's blood regenerated five times faster than normal humans. But she could only take so much blood during a certain amount of time. Gabriel had already taken fifteen bags in total throughout the whole week she had been his captive. She was reaching her limit of twenty bags per week. Angela knew if Gabriel were to take out more she wouldn't be able to heal herself and would most likely die.

"I've already told you what I'm going to do, Angela. Talon needs your blood to create a weapon that can heal through anything and everything. A weapon that can surpass even death." 

Angela froze as he said those words. She panicked and wondered if he knew that she had been working on resurrection herself. In many experiments she used her own body but this was the only exception. She had been using lab rats to test her theories and try out new experiments. She would put the rats to sleep and try to resurrect them. She had succeeded more than a dozen times but she hadn't made her discoveries public so he wouldn't know anything about that. 

"I think we've got enough of your blood to try new experiments. It's time to get rid of you. Amelie, finish her off." 

Gabriel gave a wave off to someone hiding in the shadows and left. Angela was tied to the table and couldn't move. Amelie spoke before looking into her scope to aim at Angela's head,

"One shot, one kill." 

She fired her gun but as she did someone dropped in front of Angela and took the shot instead. She looked out of her scope and saw a blue suit hovering over Angela. She looked into her scope again to aim at whoever was getting in her way when she felt her eyes getting heavy and she felt herself going into a deep sleep. 

"What's happening?" 

Amelie spoke to herself before she saw an older woman come out of the shadows, 

"It's nap time, sweetie." 

Before Amelie could say anything she fell asleep. Ana hit her with a sleeping dart before she could hurt Fareeha even more. She didn't think her daughter would go to such extremes to keep the doctor alive. 

"Angela, are you okay?" 

Angela hadn't opened her eyes since she heard the gun shot. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Fareeha staring down at her. 

"Fareeha.... what are you doing here? It isn't safe you should go...." 

Before she could finish her sentence Angela saw Jack come out of the shadows. 

"Jack?..... you're alive?"

Jack smiled at Angela and gave her a nod. Angela was shocked.

"It's nice to see you again doctor. It's been a long time." 

Before she could speak she noticed an older woman walking towards them. She felt tears tugging at her eyes when she noticed it was Ana.

"Angela, I'm glad you're okay." 

Angela couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she saw two of her old friends she thought were long dead right in front of her. 

"How are.. when did... I'm glad to see both of you are alive and well."

She was still sobbing when Fareeha spoke.

"What did they need your blood for? We need to unhook you from all these wires and machines. We have a chopper waiting outside to escort us out of here."

Angela started unhooking herself from all the machines when she turned to the three people who came to rescue her and spoke,

"They've taken fifteen bags of my blood. They want to use my blood to create an ultimate healing weapon and I cannot allow that. I need to retrieve my blood before we leave." 

Fareeha looked at Ana and Jack before speaking. 

"I need the both of you to take Angela and get her to safety. Her life is of upmost importance. I will stay behind and retrieve her blood. If I am not back within five minutes presume I am dead and go on without me." 

Ana was about to protest when Jack spoke first.

"Understood, captain. We will leave the retrieval of the blood to you. We will follow your orders. Do not fail, make sure to bring back the blood and yourself with it."

Fareeha nodded and took off. Angela watched her walk away before speaking.

"One of you should follow her. Gabriel is here." 

Ana's eyes went wide. Jack broke the silence.

"We need to get you out of here. She will succeed. I believe in her abilities." 

Angela tried to stand up but her legs failed her and she collapsed to the floor. Jack walked over to her and carried her in his arms. 

"Lets go, Ana. We need to be out of sight before that sniper wakes up." 

Ana, Jack and Angela headed towards the chopper while Fareeha made her way through the Talon building trying to find their medical room so she could retrieve Angela's blood. She noticed a medical sign pointing left so she followed it. She went into the room and saw a fridge to her right and noticed it had a lot of blood bags inside. She got closer to the fridge and saw that all the bags read,

"Angela Ziegler." 

She hurried and started grabbing all of the bags and stuffing them into a black duffle bag she found laying on the floor that she didn't even notice the person behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fareeha felt a chill run down her spine as she turned around and saw a man with a black coat standing behind her.

"Taking back what you stole." 

Fareeha kept a straight face as she looked at Gabriel. Gabriel stopped in his tracks as he looked at Fareeha. 

"Ana, is that you?" 

Fareeha noticed the hesitation in his voice and used that against him. She boosted into the air shooting one of her rockets into the ceiling making a hole and made an escape but not before Gabriel could shoot her in the leg. She felt a huge wave of pain go through her left leg but she kept control of her raptora suit and made her way to the chopper. 

"Maybe I should go back and look for her it's been ten minutes now. I barley got my daughter back. I don't want to lose her again." 

Ana was nervous and worried about Fareeha but before she could worry more Fareeha landed next to the chopper and got into it. She was a bloody mess. Her raptora suit was missing a chunk on her back and her left leg. 

"Lets go, pilot. Everyone is here."

Jack broke the silence between everyone as he ordered the pilot to ascend. Fareeha looked over at the three people sitting across from her.

"I told all of you to leave after five minutes." 

Angela looked at Fareeha. 

"I told them not to leave without you. I wasn't going to leave you behind after you saved my life." 

Fareeha gave her a nod. 

"Thank you. I got your blood back for you." 

Fareeha handed Angela the black duffel bag then she began taking off her raptora suit. Her black tights were thorn at her left leg and all on her back. She threw her head back and just closed her eyes. She was in pain but she didn't want to say anything. The ride back to the Helix headquarters was a silent one. The chopper arrived at the base after an hour. General Halima was waiting for them when they arrived. 

"I see the mission was a success. I'm glad to have all of you back. It's been requested by Commander Winston that Dr. Ziegler remain here under the care of Helix until the Overwatch meeting taking place next week. Captain Amari, you will be her personal body guard." 

General Halima had someone escort Angela, Ana and Jack to different rooms so they can finally get some rest. Fareeha followed Angela to her room since she was in charge of protecting her. 

"You didn't have to walk with me all the way to my room, Fareeha." 

"It's not a problem, Angela. I need to make sure you're safe. I won't let you be taken again." 

Angela gave her a weak smile. She noticed Fareeha was limping as she walked her to her room. She didn't say anything about it yet. 

"This is your room. I will stay outside in the hallway while you rest. If you need anything please let me know." 

Angela smiled at Fareeha but she wasn't going to let her get away from medical treatment that easily.

"I believe you need a doctor for your injuries. You're in luck considering I'm one. Come inside and I'll patch you up." 

Angela opened the door and extended her arm so Fareeha could come inside. Fareeha nodded and gave her a weak smile. 

"I guess nothing gets past you, huh?" 

"You made it too easy my dear with all that limping and heavy breathing. I could tell you were in pain the moment you stepped into the chopper." 

Angela gave Fareeha a smile before she asked her to take off her black tights. 

"Let me see the damage you endured for me." 

Angela examined Fareeha's body. She frowned as she saw were the bullets made contact with her raptora suit. Her back had a big bruise that had a small cut in the center of it. Her leg was all sorts of cut up something only a shot gun would do. Angela shivered at the taught of Gabriel being so close to Fareeha. She cleaned out her wounds and bandaged them up. The Helix staff had given Angela extra clothes until hers arrived so she gave a pajama shirt and pants set to Fareeha to wear. Fareeha changed into the clothes and headed for the door. 

"Thank you, Angela. You're always patching me up." 

Angela gave her a small smile. 

"I'll send you my consultation fee." 

She giggled a little at her own joke. Fareeha gave her a smile as she limped to the front door. 

"I'll be outside if you need anything." 

Angela looked at Fareeha and saw that she was hurting and tired. 

"Hey, Fareeha.... why don't you stay and sleep for a while? I'm sure you're tired and I know you're in pain. I'm going to be up for a while anyway."

Fareeha looked at Angela questioningly and titled her head. 

"I can't sleep on duty." 

Angela laughed out loud for the first time in a while. 

"Fareeha, you need to stop being so serious. You did tell me to ask you if I needed something right?" 

Fareeha nodded at her question. 

"In that case, I need you to sleep." 

Before Fareeha could protest Angela pointed at her bedroom and said, 

"Go. It's been waiting for you." 

Fareeha was about to say no when she felt Angela tug on her hand and drag her to the bedroom. Fareeha's cheeks turned crimson as she was led into a bedroom. 

"Sleep! I'll wake you if I need anything, I promise." 

Angela tapped on the bed until Fareeha sat on it and eventually laid down. Angela covered Fareeha with a blanket and reached down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Thank you for coming to save me. I will forever be grateful." 

Fareeha felt her whole face get hot as Angela's lips left her forehead. She hadn't been this close to another person in so long it made her feel funny inside. She looked up at Angela and asked what had been bothering her since they came back. 

"What did they do to you? I need to know."

Angela was taken aback on how straight forward Fareeha was. She looked down at her and spoke,

"I'll tell you tomorrow but for now get some rest. Goodnight." 

Angela turned the lights off and connected her phone to the speakers in the small complex and played classical music. Fareeha listened to the music and eventually was put to sleep by the calmness of it. Angela looked at her tablet and saw thousands of emails waiting for her and she felt defeated.

"It's going to be a long night."


End file.
